dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mew (3.5e Monster)
Mew }} Combat Mew doesn't like to fight; it'd much rather play. However, it hates seeing anyone mistreated, and is known to step in to protect the helpless. It also doesn't like being picked on itself, and if its patience is tried, it will eventually retaliate. : Mew casts spells as a 24th-level wizard. However, it can learn any spell from any class list. Trying to list its spells known would be an exercise in madness. : ...Mew is able to manifest any power at will as a psi-like ability. Yes, any power. Its versatility is utterly peerless. Mew's manifester level is 24. Save DCs are 10 + Int modifier + Spell/Power level. : As already mentioned, Mew's versatility is utterly awe-inspiring. It can use any spell, power, maneuver, or other special technique that it witnesses and identifies. All skills are class skills for it, and it can take any feat as if it met the class, alignment, or specialized prerequisites (it still needs to take any prerequisite feats and have the appropriate number of ranks in prerequisite skills, if applicable). (Sp): At will, Mew can trigger the expenditure of considerable amounts of minimally controlled arcane power. When it does so, an arcane effect is generated. Mew can use this ability once per round if it feels like doing so (it usually doesn't, though, because its aforementioned versatility lets it do just about anything anyways). If Mew does use Metronome, the DM may choose what happens at this point (generally equivalent to a 9th level spell effect) or you can roll on this table: Mew can target the spell after it knows what it will be, but cannot voluntarily retract a spell once Metronome has been begun. The spell goes off as if Mew had cast the spell itself, at a caster level equal to Mew's HD+10 (rounded down). If, for whatever reason, the spell has no legal target, the arcane energy explodes, as if Mew had suffered a scroll mishap with a 9th level scroll. (Note that if Mew starts spamming Metronome, it's probably running out of its own spells and spell-like abilities, and is desperate for some way to attack other than its less-than-impressive melee. This is only likely if its psi-like abilities are proving to be ineffective.) (Su): Once per three rounds, Mew can telekinetically launch up to 3 chunks of stone within 100 feet. These are launched as ranged attacks at separate targets, and, if at least as large as a Medium character, deal 6d6 damage each. Furthermore, upon activation, Mew gains a +1 Enhancement Bonus to Natural Armour and to all ability scores for the next five minutes. Using AncientPower while the bonus is still in effect improves the bonus by 1 (to a maximum of +6 total for natural armor and each ability score) and resets the duration - Mew knows to throw random rocks around every minute or so just to keep the bonuses at the maximum. This is a Rock effect. (Su): Once per minute, Mew can briefly expand its aura. All within 20' are automatically struck and take 1d6 Force damage per level; however, this is a Fighting effect. '' (Sp):' This spell-like ability functions like [[Norton's Copied Casting (3.5e Spell)|''Norton's copied casting]], except that the spell Mew copies is automatically empowered. Mew can use Me First up to 3 times/day (gaining its first two uses at 17 HD, then an additional use for every 5 HD after that; so, if advanced to 27 HD, Mew would be able to use it 4 times/day, and so on and so forth). (Su): As a Swift action, Mew can shift all beneficial effects on it over to an ally within 30 feet. (Sp): Mew is utterly adorable. Its very being is treated as the center-point of a constant ''proximity to cat'' effect. (Basically, everyone wants to pet it.) Thanks to this power, Mew seldom actually needs to fight. The effect can be dispelled, but Mew instantaneously resumes it as an immediate action, if it hasn't already used up its immediate/swift action for the round. If it's still down when Mew's turn comes up, Mew refreshes it as a free action (which doesn't count against its swift/immediate action limit for the round). Mew can specifically choose to exclude any creatures it's friendly to from the aura's effects, so that they can defend themselves effectively against potential threats (or, more often, just beat the crap out of their enemies while they fawn over it). Mew's caster level for this effect is the same as its caster level for its spells and psionic abilities (24th). (Su): As awesome as Mew may be in its own form, it also has the ability to copy the form of others. Mew can duplicate polymorph self as a standard action in order to transform into a type of creature that it can see, of up to its own CR - 1 (but which is otherwise within the limits of the spell). It can choose to assume the shape of a specific individual, which is treated as if Mew had cast disguise self, using the assumed form's Disguise and Charisma. It can also become a version of that creature advanced by hit dice. This ability lasts until dismissed, or until Mew is knocked unconscious or starts laughing. If well-trained, Mew can also turn into a limited number of forms without having to see the creature to be copied. It may remember a number of "familiar" forms it has previously assumed equal to half its hit dice or its Intelligence score, whichever is lower. Mew needs to be continually exposed to or transformed into the creature for one week, and then it can use its Transform ability to turn into a copy of that creature without it being present. (Su): Mew can communicate telepathically with any creature within 200 ft. of it which has a language. (Sp): This attack is a cone 60 feet long. Anyone caught in this cone must make a Will save (DC 14 + charisma bonus) or be stunned for 3d4 rounds. Mew can mind blast once per round as a free action. This is a Psychic effect. (Ex): Mew has lowlight vision and darkvision out to 200'. Mew can also see the invisible and magical auras as if it was constantly detecting magic out to 200'. Furthermore, Mew can instantly assess the strength and school of any aura it perceives without needing to concentrate. (Su): Mew protects itself with forcefields from its mind. As such, Mew has a Luck bonus to AC equal to its Intelligence bonus. (Su): Mew's so adorable that it's hard to bring yourself to harm it. It has a deflection bonus to AC equal to its Charisma bonus. Strategies and Tactics Mew's greatest asset is its incredible versatility. It is capable of learning any spell, power, maneuver, or other special ability in existence, and frequently changes up its tactics on the fly. In addition, it has several special powers of its own, including the famous Ancientpower and Aura Sphere techniques (the latter is well-known to be learnable by very few Pokémon, the others including Lucario, Togekiss, Mewtwo, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina). Even more famously, Mew can actually transform itself into any other lifeform to take on their appearance and abilities, a talent shared only by Ditto. Like Celebi, Jirachi, and the Lake Trio of Sinnoh, Mew virtually always floats in the air with its psychic power. However, it can move about in just about any fashion imaginable, though it can move twice as quickly by flying or swimming than it can by any other method. Sample Encounters Your party encounters an inquisitive pink floating cat-like thing while minding their own business. Just what is it up to...? '''Awwww, it's so ''cute... Alternatively, the party could stumble upon an argument or fight between Mewtwo and Mew. Do they try to help one of the two Pokémon, or do they just stay out of the crossfire? Ecology Environment: Mew can be found just about anywhere; it travels wherever its whimsy takes it. Mew is a very whimsical creature. Typical Physical Characteristics: Mew is normally described as a pink, bipedal cat-like creature, though its morphology is actually more like a jerboa. Mew's hair is so fine and thin, it can only be seen under a microscope. It has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. Mew has big hind legs, like a rabbit, and short arms with three-fingered paws. Mew's feet are very large with oval markings near its three toes. Mew has triangular ears and baby blue eyes. Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body. It also vaguely resembles an embryo or fetus, and is often depicted in a pink orb.Mew's article on Bulbapedia. Alignment: Mew is Chaotic Good in nature; it would much rather play than fight. Its only reason for building itself up for combat at all is its deep sense of sorrow and shame at what Dr. Fuji did with its genes - the creation of the vicious and bloodthirsty being known as Mewtwo. Mew's current purpose in life is to find Mewtwo and convince it to stop its mad rampage against non-artificial life... or, failing in that, to destroy Mewtwo once and for all, so that the world will be safe from its violence. Lore After Arceus, Mew was perhaps the first Pokémon to ever exist. It contains within its genome the essential DNA of every Pokémon in existence, and this is the source of its incredible versatility. There is an ongoing dispute regarding whether Arceus or Mew was the one who created the Pokémon universe. Mew and Arceus both refuse to divulge any information that could settle this matter. For now, the available evidence indicates that Arceus was the primary creator; what role, if any, Mew played in the making of the universe is unknown. Society Nobody is sure if there's more than one Mew - in fact, until Mewtwo was created, most people believed Mew to be a mere myth. Sightings of Mew have increased after Mewtwo's creation, but never more than one at a time. And since Mewtwo's existence is known to very few people, Mew's existence is known to even fewer. That said, Mew can get along amicably with almost any Pokémon, and gets along well with humans and many other sentient races, too. At heart, it's a whimsical and playful creature that just wants to have a good time. (That said, Mew isn't terribly fond of the savage humanoids - it's had bad run-ins with almost all of them. Something about a small, physically weak-looking creature being regarded as food... Mew doesn't like to talk about it.) Sample Lair Mew doesn't really have a lair; it's always on the move! It does seem to have a penchant for playing on windmills or resting in lakes, though. Typical Treasure Mew doesn't generally carry treasure around. Its power is all that it needs. It's certainly capable of using just about any magic item, though, if a Pokémaster wants to equip it with some. For Player Characters Mew may be a powerful adversary, but if the PCs are good, it usually joins forces with them. After all, it stands in opposition to Mewtwo, who has a natural tendency to wind up in a villainous role in Pokémon-based campaigns, and Mew is somewhat weaker than its clone, so it needs all the help it can get. Mew is slightly cautious, though, and may engage in a brief nonlethal scuffle with the PCs to test their worth before it consents to travel with them. Creatures As Characters ...Are you kidding me? Mew would snap the game in half if actively controlled by a player. However, it is a Pokémon, and therefore eligible for being controlled by a Pokémaster. Creatures With Class Levels Mew's already essentially a wizard. However, it can still be caught just like any other Pokémon, despite typically advancing by class levels. Advanced Creatures Basically, Mew develops its spells and psionics, experiences new things, marvels in the wonders of life, and is generally freakin' adorable. And badass. Mew doesn't have any maneuvers or maneuver-like abilities normally, but it's perfectly capable of learning them. In fact, it can learn how to do anything, so there's no telling how it might advance. Mew gained +1 to all its ability scores with every Hit Die up until it reached its 20th Hit Die. From then on, it has to pick an ability score to increase by 1 at every 4th Hit Die like any other creature. (It chose to increase its Charisma with its 24th Hit Die.) ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20 Category:User:Luigifan18